


New Pants, New Life

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [21]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Ass Growth, Corruption, Memory Alteration, Race Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Chie needs a new pair of pants, and a pair from overseas give her a whole new perspective...
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 6





	New Pants, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 21.

It was just another day in Inaba. The quiet countryside town where people carried on their lives in peace, where nothing important or thoughtful ever happened. The citizens could relax and pursue their passions as much as they wanted, thanks to the tightly knit nature of the town…

For one young lady, Satonaka Chie, that passion was currently out of her reach thanks to the way she had managed to rough up her usual clothes. That’s why she found herself inside of a clothing store in Junes, the shopping mall that served as one of the cornerstones of the town. It had everything she could ever hope for, and today, that happened to be a new set of workout clothes…

“Maybe I should’ve brought Yukiko…” The brunette muttered as she tugged on a couple of near-identical bike shorts, wondering which pair could fit her the best despite the fact that their physical differences were as bright as day. She just had a hard time figuring out which one would fit her the best.

As Chie struggled to pick out a pair, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. “Excuse me? May I help you with something?” As she turned around, she peered straight into the eyes of a young man with flowing gray locks, who smiled gently at the sight of her reaction. “You seem to be troubled with your decision, and I thought that I might be able to help you pick out what you need.”

“Oh, uh, sure! You work here, so you clearly know where all the good clothes are. That’s how it works, right?” The brunette in the green top replied, feeling a little bashful over being confronted like this. This was exactly why she needed her more delicate friend here…

The helpful employee rubbed his hands together slightly before he put his hand on her shoulder proper. “Let’s see if we can’t find you something that really brings out your figure, then. A girl your age really needs to pop.” He chimed, neglecting to notice that the two seemed roughly equal in age as he guided her through the store.

“Actually, I was just looking for a pair of pants to exercise in. I don’t need anything extravagant, that’s really not my style!” Chie protested, but the employee just laughed in return as they reached the back of the store, where different sets of outlandish clothing from the countries overseas had been hung up.

The employee rubbed his chin a little as he spun the displays around, checking each article of clothing for what might fit her the best. “Even then, you can look stylish while you exercise. I hear talk around the town that boys really like their girls to be sporty, and if they catch a glimpse of you while you’re working out, I think they’ll fall head over heels for you.” He explained, before picking out a pair of pants and pulling it off the hanger. “How about these? They’re very popular over in America, especially in rural towns just like this one. Sure, the culture over there’s different from ours, but I’m sure that won’t stop this from having its own appeal that’ll catch those boys’ eyes.”

“I told you, I’m not into-” The brunette shot back, only to put her hands on the pants that he had offered her. They weren’t in the best condition, in fact they looked outright torn at several spots. So much so that if she wore the, she’d be showing off precious parts of her body if she as much as bent in the wrong way. That was dangerous, and yet… 

Why did the concept make her heart race? Why was she even thinking of exposing herself like that in the first place? “...Do you have a changing room?” She asked, her heart filled with curiosity. If she could just figure out why she felt like this, then she could hand them back and go grab Yukiko for another trip.

“Just to your left. Please, take all the time you need. I’ll be here when you’re done, and I can try and pick out another set of pants if you think you need it.” The employee chimed as he stepped aside, letting the brunette swiftly step into the room before she pulled the curtain to the side.

What was she doing? That was one of the questions rushing through her mind as she kept staring down at the flayed denim pants in her hands. She should’ve just walked out of the store right then and there, but as she kept on running her fingertips along the fabric, she just felt as if she had to wear them. If she didn’t, she’d feel like a disgrace, as if she should’ve never worn pants in the first place… and even if that didn’t feel right in the slightest, she couldn’t shake the feeling no matter how hard she tried.

“I hope this stops when I put these things on…” Chie muttered to herself as she dropped both her skirt and her current bike shorts, which had a notable tear right across her ass cheeks. While the rips and tears on the denim pants were much more noticeable, they didn’t actually hit any naughty area. They were mostly focused on her thighs, which weren’t even that important. She just had to slide ‘em on, and then she’d be fine. Hopefully.

Once she sunk her legs into the garment, she felt something shiver inside her mind, a sensation that pulsed all the way down her spine and into her ass as she began to moan. “Is everything alright in there?” The employee asked from outside the stall, prompting her to shakenly stick a thumb out in approval. “If you say so. Just say something if you need help, I’m ready and willing!”

“Yeah, yeah, I... I got that. Don’t worry, I’m just fine.” The youthful gal replied as she pulled her hand back, hoping that he’d just leave her alone. He was a scrawny kid, he wasn’t really her type at all. Naw, if she wanted somebody, she’d want a real man. Somebody that could really satisfy her…

Chie shook her head, wondering where that thought came from. That was so unlike her, she had never really thought about boys in that way, but the more she pictured men with muscles so big that she couldn’t wrap her arms around ‘em, well, it made her heart skip a few beats. All the while, she didn’t notice that her body was changing in more than a few subtle ways.

While the brunette was focused on keeping her mind in check, she hadn’t focused on her hands drifting downward, slowly rubbing their way across her ass as they sunk into her pants. Those ripped denim jeans did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that her butt, which had already been somewhat of a charm point before, had now grown at least a few inches outward to the point where her panties were flossing their way in between the cheeks. Her thighs weren’t far behind either as the meat of her body tried to squeeze out through the small holes in her legwear.

The way her lower body was expanding wasn’t the only change either, as the meat that stuck out from the tears in her jeans wasn’t the normal color. It was a deep brown color, the kind that was popular across the pond. That color was spreading across her body, starting from her ass and working its way down into the shoes that she wore, coloring every inch with that same tender shade that the men overseas loved to indulge in. She noticed not a single second of it, because her mind was far too focused on actually imagining said men and drooling over it…

“Excuse me? You’ve been in there for a little long, are you sure you’re alright?” The employee asked again, tugging a little on the curtain so that he could get a glimpse of the girl, just to ensure that she was feeling alright.

Chie clicked her tongue as soon as she laid her eyes on him, not noticing that her darker skin tone was taking over the rest of her body as the seconds ticked on by. “I don’t need your help, boy. Just let me get my digs in order, alright?” She scoffed as she tightly squeezed her ass, feeling her nethers grow wet and slick in the process. “Mmmphh… You did pick out a great pair of pants though, so how about you let me keep these, just because you’ve been bothering me so much? Heck, if you’re real good, maybe I’ll throw in something extra…”

Some part of her mind was screaming at her that she wasn’t acting as she should, that the pants had done something to her. But as more and more of her body was taken over by that passionate shade of brown that had made her feel so horny inside, the quieter and more drowned out that voice became. She was being swallowed in a torrent as all traces of her original race got scrubbed out, complete with her memories being washed out the more she played with herself in such an open fashion…

“Of course, whatever the customer asks for, we do our best to provide. Why don’t you come up to the front desk with me, and I’ll make sure the transaction processes?” The employee chimed, seemingly ignoring her erotic attempt at hitting on him. He had clearly already seen things, and she didn’t even make him bat an eye.

Chie shrugged as she grabbed onto his arm, with only her head currently remaining untainted by the change to her race. Not that it remained that way for long, as her lips plumped out and turned into a lighter shade of brownish pink as soon as she leaned in for a kiss. “You’re a real ass-kisser, aren’t you? Are you really gonna give me anythin’ I ask for, as long as I’m your customer?” She teased him, running a hand along his back. The same warm hand that had been rubbing and squeezing onto her ass cheek. “If I tell you to kiss my ass and I’ll throw in an extra few bucks, are you just going to do that? Is your dignity gonna let you do that? Japan Man?”

She didn’t even notice that her words were growing more disjointed sounding as her accent became horribly thick, all thanks to the way the pants had been transforming her bit by bit. Her brunette locks had turned completely black at this point, making her look even more like a foreigner that didn’t fit in with the culture of this little backwater town. Not that she even remembered that she ever did in the first place. She was a city gal from the states, and this was the only damn place in town that sold her kind of clothes.

While her mind became more and more convinced of her new memories and her new race, she wasn’t paying attention as the young man squatted down and planted a healthy kiss on the surface of her ass, sticking those tender muscles straight through one of the holes that was now perfectly aligned with the surface of her rear. “What dignity, miss?” He chimed once he stood back up and snuck behind the counter, giggling all the while. “You misunderstand, Japanese people like us will do anything to serve a woman like you. Just ask another, and you’ll see.”

“Hm? You Japan Men are all like that? Well, I think I’ll have to go try that out then.” The dark-skinned former-Asian woman licked her lips as she yanked her wallet out of her back pants pocket, tossing a roll of cash straight onto the counter. “Keep the change, you’ve earned it, boy. Now, if you excuse me, I’ve got a whole bunch of Men to play with…”

With that, the girl that had formerly been Chie left the store, sashaying her hips from left to right in a rhythmic fashion that would’ve grabbed anybody’s attention thanks to how the fabric was straining to keep itself from tearing right then and there. Should she ever find any of her former friends, they’d fall prey to her new foreign allure and no doubt submit just like the employee had suggested…

His eyes briefly glowed an ethereal golden color as he disappeared, having left his mark on the world. The fourth time in such a short time span. Perhaps the last one he had blessed would be able to endure this little obstacle… or he’d fall prey to the lust that he had seen in mankind.

He’d be watching, for sure. Eagerly waiting for Chie to break her boyfriend’s mind in two...


End file.
